Gift To Vanilla
by ToReMusical
Summary: Amy's rushing around trying to get a gift for Vanilla's upcoming birthday! But it seems she can't get any ideas even though there are a MILLION of them. She just wanted to give a DIFFERENT and forever lasting gift! Will she be able to get a good gift or has she already? Rated K just for fun, there is no swearing I swear! XD Give it a read, please.


**Omg, one-shot idea! With Cream and Amy (plus some other chars)! It's a lovely weather and perfect time to write a simple-yet sweet, story. All about Amy's way of thinking.**

**Sonic Characters belong to Sega, NOT me.**

**XD This is also sorta like my AU.**

**...**

One Shot title: "Gifts for our Lovely Mothers"

Amy looked up at the clock, her jade eyes watched the second hand tick. _11 o'Clock in the morning._ She spent the past few hours flipping through magazines to get a gift idea for Vanilla. The rabbit was a mother to Cream _and_ Amy since the pink hedgehog's _real _mother disappeared years ago.

Still, there was no good idea for Amy to use. She thought about making a flower crown but the petals would fall off easily, making a teddy bear was a good idea but Amy didn't have the time to create one, baking a cake... Amy knew Vanilla could make her own cakes. A lovely thank-you letter would be nice but knowing herself, the whole thank-you letter was a sappy and plain idea.

Amy huffed a frustrated breath. Vanilla's birthday was coming up and the gang would attend. She didn't want to make herself look bad by getting a plain and crappy gift. Besides...

_Sonic _would be there too.

Amy wanted to impress him as well. But the search for an awesome gift so far was going horrible.

"UGH! I am so not going to get any progress if I keep stalling myself!" Amy groaned, tossing the current magazine aside and moving to another one. She flipped through it, her eyes scanning over each page. "Oh, Brady Morgan broke up with his girlfriend..." Amy muttered interested. She slapped her arm, scolding herself, "No! Don't get off topic now!"

As time passed, Amy could _still _not find a good gift. She considered just buying a gift from the mall but like people said. "A good gift comes from the heart." Or so Vanilla taught her.

Just when Amy was about to flip the coffee table over, she heard knocking at her door. A squeaky yet soft voice called from the other side. "Miss Amy! Are you home?"

Amy sighed. She walked over to the door opening it. "Hiya Cream." Amy greeted, a smile on her lips as the young rabbit looked up at her. Cream was holding a picnic basket, she gleefully grinned at her 'soul sister'.

"Good morning Miss Amy! I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic together!"

One side of Amy wanted to say no due to the work of searching on her hands but the other said yes, just for the sake of her sanity.

Being bored and lonely, Amy accepted Cream's request. Earning a cheerful 'yay' from the rabbit.

"Okay, could you wait out here Cream? I want to go change into something appropriate." Amy said, giggling awkwardly. Cream nodded, "I can wait."

Amy quickly ran upstairs in her home and into her room, she looked at herself in the mirror. Frowning at her appearance. Her quills were a mess, her eyes were slightly tired from staying up late at night. "Oh crap, I really DO need to change."

The pink hedgehog changed into her trademark dress except in a different color, lilac. Amy slipped on matching boots and combed her quills neatly. She placed a blue colored headband with bows on her head. Amy looked in the mirror one more time before zooming downstairs to meet Cream.

"Sorry I took so long, Cream." Amy rubbed her arm, grinning at the rabbit.

Cream smiled gently. "It's okay Miss Amy, let's get going now."

Amy and Cream sat in the grass comfortably, resting beside a large cherry tree. A few more trees surrounded them, the sky was clear and so were the park's walkways. Both girls enjoyed their yogurt sandwich pastry filled picnic. Amy and Cream talked to each other about certain topics like Vanilla's birthday and crushes.

Suddenly, Amy felt a familiar wind quickly speed by her. She opened her mouth to call out but stopped, she looked at Cream with a weak smile. Cream stared at her with confused look. "You aren't going to chase Mister Sonic today?"

"My time now is with you Cream, I don't feel like running after my Sonic today. Most likely, I'll get left behind... _again._" Amy spat the last word in her sentence bitterly, she rubbed her temples and sighed. Cream smiled sadly, she knew Mister Sonic was busy. But he should at least appreciate Miss Amy's time she runs after him. It takes a lot to keep up with him too.

"Don't worry Miss Amy. Mister Sonic will notice you someday! You just got to give him some time."

"Well, I hope my _hero _notices me someday." Amy whispered, looking up at the sky. Cream giggled, a question forming in her mind. "So, what are you going to get for Momma?"

The question made Amy freeze, she slowly turned to Cream. She whispered ever so dramatically. "I don't know..." then she ended up bursting out in laughs.

Cream could only laugh with her, she understood what Miss Amy was going through. It was hard looking for a good present. An idea came to Cream's mind, she claps her hands together happily. "I know! Why don't you get Momma a homemade bracelet?"

Amy scratched her head, burrowing her brows in thought. "It's not a bad idea but I want to think of a good present myself."

Cream nodded, bringing a sandwich up to her mouth. She enjoys the sweetness from the yogurt along with the tangyness of the fruits. Once she finished chewing, Cream turned to Amy. "What about something related to a flower, like perfume?" She suggested.

"Really?...I like Vanilla's scent just the way it is."

"That sounded creepy, Miss Amy." Cream noted.

"Eh!? Sorry then, Cream..." Amy awkwardly said.

The two girls spent the rest of their picnic time talking about getting gifts for Vanilla and what the others might get her. "Why don't you just go up and ask Momma?" Cream asked, placing the now empty plates into the picnic basket.

"...That would seem too tacky _but_... What other choice do I have now?" Amy shrugged. Cream smiled at her. "I'll be heading home now, Miss Amy. Be safe when you head home too!"

Amy smiled back at her, "yea, you too Cream!"

The two parted ways after that.

...

The sky turned into lovely shades of pink, red, light blue, and orange. The sun was setting slowly, mobians were heading to their homes, and the day was beginning to settle into silence. Amy walked along the sidewalk as cars passed by. She sees fellow civilians strolling past her, mostly the elderly. Which reminded her of the time she took care of that retirement center once.

Amy learned to never ever give old people chocolate. For old people who were sugar high... They didn't act their age. _  
_

"Haha, that was a good time." Amy said to herself, giggling. She turned a corner, passing by a few apartment buildings. She felt the same familiar wave of speed pass by her. A few seconds later, Amy found Sonic walking beside her. "Hiya Ames!" Sonic greeted.

"Oh, hi Sonic! Are you still on your daily run?" Amy asked.

"Just finishing it up. Are you heading home?"

"Yea, I had a picnic with Cream earlier. I can't seem to get a good idea of a gift for Vanilla." Amy said, frowning.

Sonic had his arms behind his head, light lime emerald eyes stared at Amy. "That's surprising."

"What?"

"You get all these gifts for me but you can't think of a good present for Vanilla?"

Amy wanted to answer with a snarky attitude but that was true. Then again... Sonic was her future husband, not her mother.

The image of Sonic cosplaying a mom made Amy snort. She suppressed a laugh.

"Sonic, you're my hero. Not my beloved mother. There's a difference. Besides, why deny that we were destined to be together?" Amy joked.

The blue hedgehog beside her grinned, "I save people Amy. People like you. That doesn't mean that we were destined to be _together, _that's just a coincidence."

Amy pouted. "Gee, Sonic. Way to bum me out."

"Aha, sorry."

"So...where'd you go runnin' today?" Amy's eyes stared at the blue hero's face, he seemed to be covered in tiny blades of grass. He probably took a nap or something.

Typical Sonikku.

"Just around the Sakura Park and around Green Hills," Sonic answered, "went up against Egghead too. You shoulda seen his face when I beat up his Crackerbutt 200-bot thing."

Amy laughed. "Is Eggman always on your mind? It sounds like you fell in love with the guy since you're always out for him-just like he is for you."

Sonic gagged, giving the pink hedgehog a 'are-you-out-of-your-mind' look. "Ewgh! Why would I fall for the guy-do you even know me, Ames?"

"Ditto, you're always running away from me."

"It would be easier if you would stop bringing out that hammer of yours."

"Or are you just shy?" Amy teased.

"What! This hero is never shy. Just scared." Sonic pouted.

Amy and Sonic talked all the way until they reached Amy's house. A far walk from the city but a good time to talk. The two said their goodbyes.

"G'night, Amy."

"Night Sonic."

...

Amy looked at the clock, it was past 9. This would be Cream's curfew time. And a good chance to call up Vanilla. The pink teenager picked up the phone and dialed Vanilla's phone number. Bringing the phone to her ear, Amy waited patiently for the other line to pick up.

"_Hello?_" A light, sweet voice answered. Amy smiled. "Hey Vanilla!"

"_Oh, Amy dear. It's nice that you've called. Is there something wrong?_" The grown rabbit asked worriedly. "Ah, no-no-no! Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to speak with you." _  
_

"_Mmm. What would you like to talk about?_"

"Uhm," Amy twiddled with the edge of her skirt, "it's about your upcoming birthday..."

"_I-oh. What about it?_"

"About the presents. What would you like?" Amy nervously waited for Vanilla's reply. A few seconds later, she could hear the motherly rabbit chuckle.

"_Amy, I don't need any presents from you... you ARE my present._"

"Wh-What? _Me_?" Amy stuttered.

"_Don't think wrong of it, dear. But... Ever since you came into Cream's life, she's always been confident in herself. Since her father died, she's always been depressed and she barely went outside. I know it sounds depressing. I couldn't handle that Martin left either. But you..._"

Amy felt a weird feeling flutter in her stomach, she sucked her lips. "'But you...'?"

Vanilla continued, "_You brought us out of that dark stage. Since your mother disappeared, we wanted to take care of you. I mean... you understood what we were feeling. Even though you had to live alone, you still stood strong and... That brought courage to both Cream and I. Amy, you gave so much to our family. Company, generosity, kindness. You even thought of me as your own mother. I appreciate that so much. I couldn't give birth to any more children yet Cream had a sister relationship with you. She always talks about you whenever she comes home from an adventure,_" Vanilla laughed, "_I've never seen her so happy about someone before even Cheese! I appreciate that you brought the world to my daughter and teaching her many things. It's more than a mother could do._"

"B-But Vanilla, I just wanted to pay you back fo-"

The grown rabbit cut her off, "_don't worry about it, dear. You've already given me a gift._"

"...That means so much to me, Vanilla. Thank you." Amy said steadily, wiping a tear from her eye.

"_No, thank YOU._"

Vanilla and Amy hung up the phone. The pink hedgehog slumped into the seat, setting the phone back onto the table. She breathed out in relief and happiness. She started reflecting on all those time she visited Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese. Those times where she met Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow... Sonic. The memories of meeting each friend, they seem so distant yet...

They were so close.

The feeling of love and joy swarm throughout Amy as warm tears slid down her cheek. "No... Thank all of you..."

That night, Amy spent reeling through the memories she treasured. She then looked up at the window, the moon's light shone through the glass with stars casting over the sky. A gentle sweet smile formed on Amy's lips then turned into a mischievous one, she chuckled.

"Wait until VECTOR hears about this."

**...**

**I worked SO hard to get the story flowing! I just thought about Amy's point of view and sorry if the characters seem 'out-of-place', I tried! Sorry if I couldn't exactly "recall" Amy's memories. I couldn't fit them in since my mind was like, "OMFG GET THIS OVER WITH."**

**So what do you guys think? I'd appreciate a review and please share your honest opinion. Lol. Sonic being the senpai and Amy being the Kohai. Dunno how to spell~! I'll perhaps do another one-shot if there are enough ideas flowing through my head.**

**Thank you to those who are kind enough to read this. If you want more, just tell me!**

**Signing out, ToReMusical**


End file.
